Beyond Logic
by DarkSaturn04
Summary: Situated after Legacy. Brainy discovers feelings that he didn't expect to be able to experiment. Some of them more hurtful than what he ever thought. B5/SM
1. Prologue

This feels quite weird, my first fan fiction published… I always thought the first one would be for GetBackers or Kusatta, but it seems destiny put Brainy and Superman in my path (and I couldn't be happier about it XP).

The inspiration for this story appeared in my mind late at night when in bed (Why some of my best inspirations come in that time?). And was started after 1am today (Yep, I guess night is my best moment as a writer),

Before starting with the story I would like to thank PriestessOfNox for the idea of Brainy being both mechanic and organic. It'll certainly help me to develop chapters in a better way.

If someone in the story is out of character, or if I made mistakes spelling certain words (I'm new in some terms used) don't doubt on telling me (mistakes make us improve).

Reviews, opinions and suggestions will be highly appreciated :3

… … oh… right… DISCLAIMER: Legion of Superheroes belongs to its respective owners.

**Beyond Logic**

**Prologue**

He couldn't understand it, he simply couldn't.

Several days had passed since Superman got involved with Alexis, and even though she had been spending her last nights in prison, certain green legionnaire couldn't seem to focus his thoughts out of the days when she and the man of steel would 'date'.

Brainiac 5 had simply been unable to decipher the cause of his obsession with those thoughts tormenting his mind.

He knew it was out of him to have been disappointed when Superman cancelled their patrol, even more weird was what he felt when the young kryptonian promised to take the next two patrol shifts with him.

But there was something else, something that had caused the coluan to fear for his sanity; a feeling that appeared when Superman broke his promise.

Brainy didn't have troubles remembering that felling, after all, he had been feeling it more than often since that day.

It was illogical that he had waited until the last minute to ask Saturn Girl and Lighting Lad to take the shift for that day, but he simply couldn't help himself but to wait, hoping that Superman would keep his word.

Not long after confining himself into his lab, Brainiac Five felt like if something hurt deep inside of him at the thought of Superman being with Alexis.

The feeling didn't even disappear when the hero from the past returned and tried to apologize.

Brainy didn't know why, but that feeling made him both sad and angry. He felt horrible just by remembering how it made him act rude and disdaining towards Superman's offer of another shift

Even now he still had problems to control himself from acting like that towards the kryptonian.

The simple thought of those days with Alexis made him… jealous?

Could it be?

Could that horrible feeling controlling him be what they call jealousy?

Confusion surrounded the young coluan as he realized more of what was behind that feeling.


	2. Chapter 1

Cool, I got two comment in the prologue! I'm used to wait for months before receiving a comment in my original writings; this is a nice change XP It gave me the push I needed to finish this chapter, thanks a lot to Devilbunny and BioWeapon358

Nice X3 While writing I got favs too! No need to say it helped me to finish it today, right?

Big thanks to shaman3 and the story The Old Film Strip. Thanks to that story I realized certain moments LL/B5 I didn't before when watching the episodes for first time. Somehow like an odd, powerful and secret weapon (A weapon that I'm not afraid of using).

At first I thought this chapter would be longer, then I thought it would be shorter… and once again started to think it would be longer, but I guess better not to force things and let them go as they please.

**Beyond Logic**

**Chapter 1**

Superman wasn't sure of what he was expecting to happen by standing there. It was already the third night in which he would stop in front of Brainy's lab when heading to his own bedroom.

What was he waiting for?

The first night he had stared at the door for a good pair of minutes before continuing on his way, the second night he had waited for half an hour before leaving; and now, on the third night of his unusual ritual, he had been standing at a few centimeters from the door for practically two whole hours.

"Hey!" A particular voice startled the red caped hero.

Stepping back several steps, as if a burglar who had been found before intruding in a house, Superman tried to remain calm to the presence of one of the most energetic of his new friends.

"Isn't it way past your curfew already? I thought you would be snoring by now." Lighting Lad joked as he approached.

Without realizing it, the Kryptonian gazed for a moment to the door before answering. "I-I had some troubles to sleep, so I thought of walking around for a while."

Turning to look at the door, Lighting Lad nodded in understanding. "Is our 12th level of intelligence genius still mad at you?"

"It's not like if I can blame him for it." The man of steel sighed.

"Have you tried apologizing to him?" Lighting Lad asked.

"I've hardly been able to talk with him lately." The Kryptonian gave another look to the door. "It's like if he were avoiding me."

"That's why you are waiting here?" Lighting Lad smirked with an I-know-what-you're-doing look.

Superman shrugged at the question, not even him knowing for sure why he was there. "I guess I thought it would be harder for him to avoid me here."

"Boy, you are making such a big deal out of nothing." Lighting Lad couldn't believe how dense the hero from the past could be. "Just enter there and talk with him for once and for all!"

"I doubt that intruding into his place would help me in any way" Superman noticed how Lighting Lad rolled his eyes back in disbelief. "It seems he won't be leaving his lab tonight either way."

"Another reason to 'intrude'." Lighting Lad said in a teasing tone.

"I prefer to go back to my room" Superman almost whispered before yawning and giving the good nights to leave.

You need to have been in a place to go back to it, Supes, thought Lighting lad.

Controlling his body to not give a last look to the door, Superman walked out of the area.

"Intruding? That may stop you, but not me." Lighting Lad whispered to himself as he saw the red cape leaving his visual field.

--

As the doors of his lab opened, Brainy turned to see who it was, only to find what seemed to be an annoyed Lighting Lad.

"Your Supes was here again." Lighting Lad took a spare chair from one of the walls as he shook his head in concern. "And once again, he didn't dare to 'intrude' in your place."

The Coluan remained quiet, continuing to work in one of his projects as his companion approached to sit behind him.

A few minutes of silence passed before Lighting Lad spoke again. "You know I can, and will, stay here with you all night if you don't go to get some rest."

"And you know I don't need to sleep this often." Brainy replied, still focused on his project.

"Yeah… but I doubt it's good to let you over push yourself." The Legion's leader stood and rested his hand on the young Coluan. "Specially now."

Trying to ignore the hand on his shoulder, Brainy spoke with certain annoyance in his voice. "If I wanted company I would have requested for it."

"Didn't you figure out, with your 12th level of intelligence," Lighting Lad smirked. "that it comes implicit with asking for advice to me?"

At the last statement of his friend, Brainy wondered why Lighting Lad had to be the only one he could talk about it with.

--

It had been only a few days after Alexis had been sent to prison when the Coluan started to understand what that strange feeling he was experimenting was.

He struggled against the idea, giving his best to forget his suspicions of what the feeling could be.

It was futile.

He was jealous, jealous of someone who had been able to spent time with Superman, a time in which Superman would be focused on only that person, Alexis.

No, that wasn't all. There was more. He also was mad, mad because if it wasn't for Alexis, Superman would have spent that time with him, only with him.

But… why?

Why was he jealous? Why was he mad? Why with Alexis?

It was illogical! He didn't even get mad with Alexis for destroying his lab. How could it be possible for him to be mad with her for simply being with Superman?

Love is illogical… where had he heard those words before?

'What? Love? Nonsense!' were the words repeating in the Coluan's mind.

Then, he remembered. Lighting Lad, he had been the one saying those words, 'Love is illogical'.

Love… was he in love? Could he even been able to love someone?

With his head filled with questions, Brainy rushed out of his lab, trying to calm down as he thought of what to do.

He needed to talk with someone, but who?

Saturn Girl? Phantom Girl? Triplicate Girl? Bouncing Boy? Timber Wolf? No! It would be too embarrassing to talk with any of them about that.

Who else was in the headquarters?

Superman… Yeah, as if talking with who seemed to be causing those new feelings to appear could be a good idea.

Without realizing it, he had walked to the bedroom's door of the Legion's leader.

Lighting Lad… Should he do it? They had already talked about the subject after all.

Only with remembering that day the Coluan would blush, darkening his cheeks with another shade of green.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock the door before remembering it, Lighting Lad wouldn't be inside.

The leader of the Legion had left some days ago to assist other legionnaires in a mission where his powers would be of great help.

Brainy wanted to scream his frustrations out. He couldn't talk with anyone else; it needed to be Lighting Lad.

"Brainy?"

The owner of the name turned, thinking that his luck may change at the appearance of who he needed most in that moment.

Lighting Lad didn't know what it was, but he could tell by the expression of his young friend that he had been expecting for him.

"I thought no one would be around by when I returned." The Winathian opened his door to drop his luggage over his bed. "Why don't-"

As he turned, Lighting Lad saw a look on Brainy's face that he wasn't used to see on the youngest member of the Legion, a look of confusion, doubts and… fear?

"B5?" The Legion's leader didn't move, surprised for that unfamiliar look. "Is something wrong?"

Regaining composure and a serious look on his face, Brainiac 5 nodded. "I need to talk with you about something, Lighting Lad"

Lighting Lad took hold of two seats near a messy desk. "Sure, come on in"

Still unsure of how to touch the subject, Brainy took seat and waited for a while before starting.

"Do you remember when you told me you had a crush on me?" Brainy looked at his side, avoiding looking at his leader's face.

"Uh… Y-yeah" Lighting Lad felt an unusual bump on his heart as he remembered.

"I…" The Coluan doubted for a moment before taking what he wanted to say out of his throat. "I think I'm having a similar problem, that's why I needed to see you, I don't think I could talk about it with the others" He even doubted he would be talking with his leader about it if it wasn't for the past.

Brainy had a crush on someone? First, Lighting Lad thought it was a good thing for the young guy to discover that wonderful sensation, but for how he looked after saying it, he could guess the little guy didn't think in the same way.

"A crush, uh?" Lighting Lad smiled widely as he tried to imagine who it was. "Which one is it? Phantom Girl? Shrinking Violet?"

"…" Brainy took a moment to shake his head, and even more time to continue. "It's… it's not a girl."

"Hey, you know I'm open minded" The Winathian tried to give a warm smile to make his friend more confident. "Just spit it out."

The smile contorted as the Coluan explained the new feelings he had experienced, by when he explained the reason of it, the smile had been replaced by a shocked expression. Lighting Lad was glad his friend had avoided to look at him as he talked, it would only make everything worst.

'You fell in love with Supes?!' was all what Lighting Lad could say when Brainy finished.

--

Brainy wasn't sure yet if it had been a good idea to talk with the Winathian; in one hand was the support and help he had offered… in the other was the part of him trying to spend more time with him and even forcing him to get a daily sleep.

"…" Brainy turned to notice how Lighting Lad looked ready to fall asleep in the chair any moment soon. "I'll finish this last part and then I'll go to bed."

Lighting Lad nodded with a sleepy smile, making the Colaun think it may haven't been such a bad decision after all.


	3. Chapter 2

After getting positive comments from Chapter 1 I got my writing mood on and couldn't stop until finishing Chapter 2 XP … okay, not really, needed to sleep at night and other problems that made this chapter take more time than what I would have wanted. Thanks for the comments tradess5 and Devilbunny :3

An interesting thing, this chapter came completely unexpected, forcing its way in what was supposed to be chapter 2 *shrugs* Guess Lighting Lad wanted to have some control (Or delay what was going to be chapter 2 .) Oh well, that's one of the things I love about writing, you never know what'll happen (Yep, even if you are the one writing).

Btw, does someone know how Phantom Girl's planet (Bgztl) is pronounced? I'm intrigued about it.

Anyway, let's start with the story.

**Beyond Logic**

**Chapter 2**

It had taken Lighting Lad almost an entire night without sleep to develop his plan. He wouldn't fail, particularly because he was getting sick of feeling like in a melodrama between Superman and Brainiac 5. They would, wanting it or not, have their talk.

After taking note of the moments in which those two would be in the same room, mostly with other legionnaires, the Legion's leader had designed a strategy to allow the miracle to happen.

Surprising even himself, he got everything he needed in less than a day. Settling it ready took the other part of his day, but he knew it would be worth it.

After all, how could he fail?

The moment to put his plan on work came during the next morning, breakfast time.

He couldn't believe how lucky he had been; Phantom Girl had been invited, more likely forced, to assist to some kind of meeting with her Mother and some of her friends. Not only that, but the Bgztllian had convinced Timber Wolf and Saturn Girl to go with her too.

And if it came all as he had planned, he wouldn't need to worry about Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy.

Everything seemed to have such a high chance of success that he had a hard time hiding a big grin when walking into the kitchen.

Bouncy talked with Luornu as they ate breakfast, with Superman joining occasionally in subjects that were of his interest. Brainy ate in silence and acting as if he didn't hear what they were talking about unless they asked him for something.

Indeed, it looked like any other simple breakfast.

"Hey, Bouncy." After the guy with goggles turned to his nickname, Lighting Lad threw him a rectangular box parcel. "Someone came to drop this for you."

"For me?" Bouncy asked as he inspected the parcel with his name.

"What could it be?" White asked as Triplicate Girl turned into a trio.

"Must be another present from a fan." Purple pointed as she took the parcel in her hands.

Bouncy wondered if they did it on purpose when he tried to get back his parcel and Orange took it to inspect. Superman contained a small laugh as he watched.

"Can we keep it if it's another ball painted like you?" Orange questioned as she shook the box, trying to figure out its content.

"Girls, girls, let the man open it already." Lighting Lad exclaimed as he returned the parcel to his owner.

After opening it, Bouncing Boy stared at the inside of the box, almost like in a trance.

"This… This…" Bouncy slowly took what seemed to be a vhs case from the box before starting to shout at his heart content. "It's the long lost prequel from the crossover betwe-"

"Hold on right there." Lighting Lad raised his hand in front of Bouncy's face to interrupt. "Why don't you go and watch it instead of talking in that strange language of yours."

"And watching this piece of art alone? No way, dude!" Bouncy walked out of the kitchen. "I'll prepare the system, then call you all to watch it with its sequels." He turned with a serious face before crossing the door. "And no one is missing it, gotcha?"

The trips smiled as they rejoined into one. Superman nodded with an awkward smile, denoting his confusion in the subject. Brainy sighed and ate what was left on his plate, knowing it would be impossible to be excused from the movie with Bouncing Boy that excited.

Lighting Lad opened the fridge and looked inside, hiding his grin from the others as he mentally counted down.

"What the heck happened with the vhs player?!" Bouncy ran into the kitchen with an expression that would outshine Edvard Munch's The Scream. "It isn't working, it's like if something toasted the inside of it!" He explained at the look of his companions.

Brainy left his plate in the sink before turning to the guy with goggles. "I can check on it if you allow-"

"C'mon, B5." Lighting Lad interrupted. "I'm sure Bouncing Boy can handle such an old technology. It's not like if it were the first time he needs to repair that ancient thing."

After such simple comment, the kitchen was filled with arguments of Brainy suggesting that Bouncing Boy should stop using such an old technology and get one of those universal players that had existed since decades; at what Bouncing Boy would complain by explaining how special it was to watch those videotapes in what they were formerly played on.

Lighting Lad and Superman stood in neutrals positions as they observed the argument go on.

After several minutes, the trips crossed the kitchen's door with big smiles and different tools in their hands. Apparently Triplicate Girl had sneaked out as the guys argued.

"We have solved most of it." Purple said out loud to allow the guys to hear her voice.

At this, the boys turned to her. Superman and Lighting Lad looked relieved, Bouncy smiled in pure happiness, and Brainy simply sighed at the thought of keep using that old artifact.

"Though we still need help for the last touches." White explained as she pointed to Bouncy with what seemed to be a small wrench.

"You are awesome, Luornu!" Bouncy shouted before rushing to give each of the trips a bear hug, after what the four of them left.

"I'll see if I can help, you two take care of the dishes." Lighting Lad waved off as he closed the door behind him.

Making sure that Bouncy and the trips weren't looking, the Legion's leader produced an irregular discharge against the door's controls. He smiled as he catched up with the others.

--

Superman and Brainiac 5 stared at each other for a brief moment as their leader left.

Brainy was the one to break the eye contact, starting to feel that strange sensation he had been getting so used to experiment.

Superman walked to the sink, wondering for something he felt when looking in the Coluan's eyes.

"I'll wash." The hero form the past said, trying to smile to his friend.

Brainy answered with a silent nod as he walked to help in the drying.

The minutes passed without any of them exchanging words. The unbearable silence continuing until they were done with the chore.

"Brainy… um… can I ask you something?" Superman asked with an obvious nervousness in his voice as they finished placing everything in its place.

"As long as it's something I can answer." Brainiac Five spoke with a tone empty of feelings, something he hated of himself. Even he felt like if he weren't more than a speaking computer when he used it. "Talking about your future life could damage the continuity of space and time."

Superman couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep acting like that?!" The man of steel almost shouted to Brainy. "Lately you act so cold, as if you were some kind of robo-"

Superman stopped before finishing the word, knowing how harmful it could be, but the damage had been done. He could see Brainiac Five shutting his eyes closed, accompanied with an expression that seemed to be of rage.

Brainy could felt it; he was going to lose his control… No! He needed to take hold of himself. "I remember you that I'm part mechanical after all…" He said after fighting his rage back.

"I'm sorry." Superman tried to place his hand on the Coluan's shoulder, but the young boy walked away, in direction to the door.

"You have nothing to apologize about." Brainiac Five wished he could stop using that tone with his friend… could he still call him his friend? "It's technically the truth."

Brainy tried to open the door, but couldn't. Wondering what the matter was, he started to inspect on the controls.

Superman sighed in relief as he saw that Brainy wasn't leaving.

"Brainy… I'm really sorry. I know I have been a stupid." The hero from the past closed his hands into fists, trying to find the courage to continue. "I know it hasn't been that long since I've been here, but… but I think of all of you as my closest friends, especially you." He smiled as the Coluan turned. "You are like my best friend."

Best friend? He was Superman's best friend? Brainy couldn't help but to smile a bit at the words.

"You know what I've been missing these last days? Those moments we would spend together, the ones besides missions I mean. Like when we played puzzle games and that." Without thinking, Superman continued. "I shouldn't have ignored you; it's just that I had such a good time with Alexis that-"

"I know that!" Brainiac Five shouted, interrupting Superman. The smile had vanished. He had been unable to fight his rage back at what the Kryptonian had said. "Alexis is normal after all. She isn't a bothersome android who makes you lose your time with it." He stopped for a moment as he realized he had talked about himself as an 'it'. "She… she was so wonderful that you didn't need me anymore, right?!"

By impulse, Brainiac Five punched against the control panel, somehow making the door open.

--

Lighting Lad had returned to the kitchen's door after making sure that Bouncy and the trips would need more than a while to repair the artifact.

He had arrived just in time to hear Brainy's shouts from the inside.

The Legion's leader remained silent as the door opened and Brainy came out, heading to his lab.

As he looked into the kitchen, he saw a shocked Superman, who was trying to digest all what had been said.

The Winathian walked to the red caped hero. "What happened?" He asked in confusion.

"I think I've only made everything worse than before." Superman answered in a hurtful whisper.

Lighting Lad couldn't believe it. All that time convincing Brainy to have meals with them, all the money spent in that rare videotape, all the work put in toasting part of the vhs player that he knew Bouncing Boy could repair. It all had been for nothing. Gosh! He had even read hundreds of pages just to be able to lock the two boys in that room.

"So what? Are you going to stay here and do nothing?" The Legion's leader took hold of Superman's shoulder. "Go and try to talk with him again!"

"Of course I want to!" The Kryptonian shouted before regaining his usual voice level. "I need to make him understand what I really meant… just not now."

"Why not?" The Winathian asked, giving his best not to smack some sense in that Kryptonian head.

"I think both him and I need time to be alone." Superman concluded.

Before Lighting Lad could add something, Superman used his unique speed to leave his leader standing alone in the kitchen.

Lighting Lad almost punched the door's control in rage, but when he focused his sight on it, he stopped, noticing that someone had done it already… leaving a dark green mark of blood.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the cliffhanger and taking days to upload. I thought I would update 2 days after last chapter, but for certain problems couldn't, sorry again _

For some reason this chapter doesn't look so good as the others, hope it isn't too bad.

Thanks again for your comment, Devilbunny and to new anonymous commenter Anonmous ^^

Chapter dedicated to tradess5 because your comment helped me continue in a part in which I didn't know what to do :3

In a side note… from now on new chapters may come in few days, some days, weeks… you get the idea ^^; I have some important exams coming soon, so I don't know if I'll be able to work much on writing for now :/

**Beyond Logic**

**Chapter 3**

Superman lay down on his bed, confused for his friend's reaction. He knew the mention of Alexis had been the cause of it, but still, he couldn't understand why Brainy had reacted like that.

There was also what he felt when looking in the Coluan's eyes. It was as if something were tingling all his body, but what was it?

Probably the guilt I felt for ignoring Brainy mixed with the coldness I received from him, Superman thought.

He really needed to get a way to talk with the young guy. He started to think that Lighting Lad may be right; he simply needed to try again.

Even the idea of surprising Brainy by entering to his lab without permission sounded good in that moment.

As he remembered the times he had been in that lab, Superman leaned under his bed to take something, a small box, a puzzle he had bought for Brainy.

The Kryptonian really enjoyed spending time with the Coluan. It all started with curiosity, but in no time he had ended expecting for those moments more and more.

He knew Brainy liked puzzle games, but he also knew the young guy had never solved a proper puzzle before.

Superman shook the box for a moment, hearing the sound of the hundreds of pieces inside, hoping he could solve it soon with his friend, his best friend.

But first I need to solve this freaky puzzle of events, the red caped hero thought as he returned the box to under his bed.

--

As soon as he entered into his lab, Brainiac Five locked the door at the thought of someone coming to talk with him. He didn't want to see anyone... he didn't want anyone to see him.

The young legionnaire was breathing irregularly, his chest hurting as if something were burning on it, his body trembling as the images of what just happened filled his mind.

Why did he have to lose control? Superman only was apologizing! The Kryptonian didn't deserve to be treated that way. He was the one in fault. He was the one who had been unable to control those new feelings. He didn't deserve Superman apologizes.

The Coluan looked at his right hand, wounded for the punch he gave to the controls in the kitchen. His only thought being that he deserved it.

A knock in the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Brainy?" Lighting Lad's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

Brainy looked at his hand to see that it had already started to heal. "I'm fine."

The Legion's leader knew very well that Brainiac Five's body was able to heal itself. He also guessed that the wound may be too simple as to worry for it, but even so, he was worried. Brainy couldn't heal his emotions. He needed someone to contain him.

Lighting Lad knocked again. "Open the door."

"Go away." Brainy's voice seemed to plead.

Another knock came from the outside.

"Go away!" Brainiac Five shouted with a broken voice.

As other knock was heard, Brainy opened his mouth, but stopping as he felt something dripping on his hand.

… tears? The young Coluan touched his face, which for his surprise, was wet for the liquid pouring from his eyes.

He had a hard time understanding it, barely being able to remember the last time he had cried.

As Brainy wiped off the strange substance, he heard the door open and close; Lighting Lad had ordered Computo to override the lock.

"You know, for a 12th level of intelligence genius, you still need to reprogram Computo to avoid locks' annulations." The Legion's leader smirked as he pointed to the door.

The young Coluan tried not to face the intruder, hiding the traces left by his tears. "We all decided on not to implement that."

"And do you know why we decided that?" Lighting Lad spoke to the back of the genius. "Because we're supposed to trust in all of our companions."

Brainy couldn't help but to smile at the comment, realizing something he hadn't before "To trust in others? Then… Would you mind explaining how the kitchen door locked itself when Superman and I were left there?" He turned.

Noticing the traces of what have been tears, Lighting Lad took his friend in an embrace, trying to compensate something with it.

The Coluan remained still, letting the Winathian embrace continue as he explained his fault in what happened that morning. Brainy remained silent until the end, his rage gone for some reason.

"Your plan involves several possible flaws." Brainy pointed as the explanation finished. "You relied in luck and conclusions without fundaments."

Calmer after hearing the young guy act as he used to, the Winathian chuckled.

"It's better than what I thought first: To tie you two together." Lighting Lad hardly contained a laugh at the expression Brainy showed. "I gave it up when I couldn't find a steel rope though."

"Superman can break steel." The Coluan blinked. "… Lighting Lad?"

"Really? Good think I didn't use that plan then." The Legion's leader shrugged.

"Lighting Lad." Brainy tried to step back. "How much longer are you going to be hugging me?"

Noticing how much he had tightened the hug as they have been talking, Lighting Lad blushed before releasing the young guy from the embrace.

"Umm… Maybe I still have some of those feelings for yo-." Lighting Lad interrupted his joke at the widening magenta eyes. "Just kidding"

"Refrain of doing those jokes. I'm still trying to understand these new feelings." Brainiac Five started to clean out the traces of his tears with a wet cloth he used to have in his lab to clean his hands. "They are so hard to control… I still can't believe how I treated Superman."

"I'm not an expert, but I think trying to fight your emotions back caused you to explode when you couldn't hold it anymore."

Brainy stared at the Winathian, thinking on what he had said.

"Crying must have helped to release some of it." Lighting Lad continued, crossing his arms in that look of superiority he would use more often than what the others would like. "Though I doubt it'll be solved unless you confess to Superman."

"…" Brainy returned the towel as he finished with it. "I'm not prepared to tell him."

"You'll probably never be" Lighting Lad nodded. "Just wait until you think it's the right moment"

Brainiac Five gave it a thought before replying. "That doesn't sound logical."

"Brainy." Lighting Lad deep sighed in a disbelief tone. "Third rule of love: Love never follows logic's laws."

Before the talk could continue, a knock made the two legionnaires turn to the door.

"Hey, Brainy." Bouncing Boy called from outside. "We're going to start the movie as soon as I tell Lighting Lad, meet you in the lounge?"

"I'm here, Bouncing Boy" The Legion's leader answered. "We'll be there in a moment."

"Uhh… okay."Bouncing Boy's voice portrayed his confusion for Lighting Lad being in Brainy's lab. "Be quick or we'll start without you two."

"Sure." Lighting Lad turned to Brainy, trying to show a warm smile. "Sit in one of the edges and I'll sit at your side, so you won't need to worry about Supes."

"Being one of Bouncing Boy's film sessions I would be more worried of the length of it." Brainy smiled back as he opened the doors.

When the two legionnaires arrived to the lounge, Lighting Lad regretted to have made that suggestion to Brainy. The only two free seats where to the left of Superman, reason why he ended as a wall between the Coluan and the Kryptonian.

It was hard for him to concentrate on the movie as the other two would glimpse over him to look at the other… wait, was Supes glimpsing to Brainy too? Lighting Lad's mind started to wonder if the red caped hero was glimpsing in the same way the Coluan was, or simply trying to connect with his friend.

Decided to satisfy his desire to see those two interact in some way, Lighting Lad excused himself, saying something about remembering something he needed to do.

He smirked to himself as Superman closed some distance between him and the Coluan not long after the Legion's leader left his seat.

As Lighting Lad reached to the door, he turned to see Superman was whispering something to Brainy's ears.

"Good luck there, Brainy." Lighting Lad whispered to himself.

For his surprise, as soon as he opened the door, the other three of his teammates walked into the lounge. Apparently Phantom Girl had convinced the others in helping her to leave the reunion earlier.

"Guys, please never, and I mean NEVER, allow me to go to one of those boooring reunions with mom again." Phantom Girl sighed in a tired tone as she walked in.

"Hiya! Guys, you got back just in time." Bouncy welcomed the other three. "We are going to watch some movies."

"I'm not sure what option is worst." Timber Wolf half grumbled to Saturn Girl.

"Bouncing Boy, have you forgotten? We are scheduled to patrol in outer space today." Saturn Girl said before turning to Timber Wolf. "And for your fortune, Timber Wolf, you, Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl are in turn to stay."

"Right, remind to tell mom I'm in some other place in the ship if she calls." Phantom Girl elbowed the blonde legionnaire. "She may think I said I was in schedule as an excuse to leave."

"You did use it as an excuse." Timber Wolf pointed.

Lighting Lad enjoyed as he watched how Bouncy convinced the others to allow him to bring the movies to the ship, mostly because he noticed certain two legionnaires had disappeared from the room.

--

Superman had been expecting Brainy to sit at his side, as the Coluan used to when they watched something in the lounge. But no, Brainy waited for Lighting Lad to sit first so he could be a seat apart from Superman.

This somehow slightly irritated Superman, making it hard for him to concentrate in the movie, trying to look at his friend instead.

He thought Lighting Lad may have noticed it, as after a moment of glimpsing over him, the Winathian stood and excused himself. That's when Superman took the chance and, trying the others not to notice, moved to be where the Legion's leader had been sitting.

"Brainy." The Kryptonian whispered to his friend's ear. "Can we talk later? Alone."

The Coluan closed his eyes a moment, as if thinking on the question. Then he nodded, somehow with a relieved look on his face.

Before Superman or Brainiac Five could catch up with what was happening on the screen, Phantom Girl and her companions crossed the door and started to talk about a schedule to patrol in the ship.

Superman, noticing the others were busy arguing about it, took hold of Brainy's hand and left the room without the others noticing.

"That may take a while." Superman said as he turned to the Coluan. "Wanna go to my room?"

Brainy nodded with what Superman thought was a smile he hadn't seen in the Coluan's face before.

It didn't take long to arrive to the Kryptonian's room. The lounge was practically near most of the rooms after all.

After they entered into it, Superman released Brainy's hand.

"Listen…" Superman started before being interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Brainy said, trying to avoid looking into Superman's eyes. "I don't know what happened back in the kitchen. I… I felt angry for all what happened with Alexis, but I know I shouldn't have treated you in that way"

Superman blinked, wondering if it was correct to be receiving the apology.

"I'll understand if you hate me." Brainy finished.

"Brainy…" Superman wrapped his arms around the Coluan. "There is no way I could hate you."

Brainy liked the feeling of those arms around him. It was different of how it felt when Lighting Lad did it.

"I know you still have problems with emotions." The Kryptonian released Brainy. "But please, try not to close yourself again."

Brainy nodded, giving a step back. "W-we better get back before they depart without us."

The preparations didn't take long before they were ready to depart. Phantom Girl phased in before they departed, to remind them about what to do if her mom called.

After stabilizing the ship out in space, Bouncing Boy gathered the others to continue watching the movies he had brought with him.

Superman smiled as Lighting Lad didn't sit between him and Brainy but to Superman's right, letting the Coluan sit to Superman's left.

The movies passed one after the other, with a recess in which Saturn girl prepared popcorn.

After another pair of movies, the legionnaires were surprised by the presence of a cosmic storm in the outside. As they moved to the bridge, they noticed a space station inside of it.


	5. Chapter 4

I couldn't help myself from writing this chapter (Tried, but ended dreaming with it all night long .)

**IMPORTANT: **In case someone didn't realize it, the end of last chapter was the beginning of the 4th episode of LoSH (Fear Factory), reason why this chapter starts at the end of that episode.

In a side note, I saw this music video that someone made of SM/B5 with the song Todo Cambio in youtube, if you understand Spanish you should take a moment to watch it, it's pretty good.

Thanks for the comments Storm Uchiha, Devilbunny, tradess5 and Enchantress257 ^^ I really appreciate every one of them X3

**Beyond Logic**

**Chapter 4**

Lighting Lad couldn't help but to see himself in Superman's actions; the worried expression, turning every moment to the screen that monitored the progress, even the walk from side to side that started after 44% of the data has been restored was the same.

All of Superman's actions remembered the Legion's leader of the first time he had seen Brainy in need of using his back up disk.

As it was for him back then, it all ended by when the transference of data finished. The Winathian couldn't help but to give an open smile to Brainy as he woke up.

The legionnaires took turns in explaining what had happened during the incident, Superman leaving with a tired look after explaining his part in the adventure for second time that day.

--

The hero from the past opened the bag he used to bring with him when they needed to be in the ship. From it he took one of the few things he had been able to bring with him to the future, a portrait with the picture that his parents took when they found him.

He stared at it for a long time, feeling nostalgic after facing the hologram that Quavermass 12 had used against him

Without expecting it, the homesick feeling was replaced by guilt, the guilt he felt for what he had done to his best friend.

Superman couldn't remember ever feeling something like what he felt at the thought of losing Brainy forever. Nothing, he couldn't even remember something slightly close to how it was.

Minutes later, some beeps took him out of his thoughts as the door opened to let Brainy enter.

The conversation that followed made Superman feel slightly better for what had happened, and with the thought that some reality television may help him, he followed the Coluan.

Walking next to Brainy, Superman remembered something some steps before entering into the lounge.

"Brainy, wait!" He took the Coluan's hand with his. "I have a surprise for you."

"Superman?" The Coluan asked as he was dragged back by the Kryptonian.

"It will only take a moment." Superman responded without stopping.

At the answer, Brainy let his friend walk him back to the room that had been assigned for the red caped hero when in the ship.

"Cover your eyes." Superman asked after opening his bag. "Please?" He added with a smile after seeing Brainy frowning.

The Coluan, realizing he couldn't deny something to that smile, did it.

Superman stood close to his friend after finding the box. He placed it in front of Brainy's eyes.

"You can see now." The Kryptonian gave a chuckle as Brainy looked in confusion to the box. "I bought this sometime ago, but with all what happened I didn't have the chance to give it to you."

After receiving the box in his hands, the Coluan shook it near his ear. "A puzzle?" He asked before answering his own question by opening the box and finding hundreds of pieces inside.

"Yeah… I thought it would be more fun to do one of these in the old way." Superman couldn't help but to wonder why he was blushing. "D-do you like it?"

"I do." Brainy took another look into the box full of pieces. "Can we do it now?"

"Weren't we supposed to be in the lounge?" Superman questioned.

"I think we have had enough of Bouncing Boy's classics for one day." The Coluan left the box in the table that was further into the room. "I'll go tell them not to wait for us."

The red caped hero found it entertaining to see his friend trying to contain a wide smile on his face as he left.

By when the Coluan returned, Superman was kneeling in the floor with the box next to him.

After an explanation of how much fun was to do it that way, the young genius knelt next to his friend as the pieces were poured in front of them.

The Kryptonian laughed for a long time when Brainy placed several backward pieces together, thinking it was part of a wall and trying to find it in the example picture from the box.

It didn't take long before the two of them got the hand on the subject, starting to appreciate how the images were gaining sense.

The two legionnaires spent a good amount of time putting the pieces together. Brainy found it oddly entertaining to be doing it with those carton pieces instead of using digital pieces in a screen. Superman was glad to see that, enjoying himself with seeing how much fun the Coluan seemed to be having.

After a pair of hours, the Kryptonian gave Brainy the last piece to complete the puzzle. He wished he could have a picture of the smile his friend showed after finishing it.

The two of them looked to the box's picture and to the puzzle, just to check everything was in place. The picture was the one of a lake surrounded by a vast area of trees and some species of animals Superman had never seen before.

Brainy observed the image in the completed puzzle with curiosity. "I don't think I have the data of where this image belongs to."

"The vendor told me it's a forest fro- Brainy?" Superman called as he felt the weight of the Coluan's head on his shoulder.

For a moment he was worried that something had been wrong after the back up, but he got relieved after realizing his young friend had simply fell asleep, tilting his head to Superman's shoulder.

Superman smiled as he played with a lock of hair from Brainy's forehead, his thoughts being focused on how calm and relaxed the young genius looked.

For some reason he didn't understand, his sight focused on the Coluan's lips. Something was wrong. He felt something inside of him that wanted to feel those lips against his.

Without noticing it himself, Superman had been playing with the young boy's hair for a long time already.

The room's door opened and Lighting Lad crossed it, being greeted by Superman's expression of a kid who had been discovered breaking some rule he wasn't supposed to.

The red caped hero's mind raced in possible explanations to the scene his leader had encountered with.

"Did he fall asleep?" Lighting Lad asked as he knelt to stroke Brainy's hair.

Superman was surprised that Lighting Lad had guessed it right. "How did you know?"

"He tends to fall asleep after some hours of using his back up disk." In a swift move the Legion's leader took Brainy in a bridal hold. "Can he use your bed?"

The red caped hero nodded with some confusion still on his face.

"Don't worry." Lighting Lad turned as he tucked Brainy up on Superman's bed "He is only tired for the process."

"So… I guess it hasn't been the first time this has happened" Superman asked with a serious tone.

"…it has happened sometimes." The Winathian's face got a dark expression. "Enough as for us to get used to it."

"I must have looked weird for you all." The Kryptonian chuckled trying to cover his embarrassment.

"I think we all were that worried when it first happened." The Legion's leader closed his eyes as he remembered. "I know I reacted in the same way until the 4th time."

"I hope I won't need to see him in that situation again." Superman dropped his sight to the floor. "At least not if it's my fault…"

Lighting Lad placed his hands on Superman's shoulders. "You and I." He said when the other looked at him.

Wondering if his leader meant what he thought he did, the Kryptonian looked at him as he walked to the door.

"You better get some sleep too. It has been a long day." The Winathian opened the door. "And Supes… try not to be so dense." He left.

'Dense? On what?' Superman thought as he returned to the side of his bed.

Kneeling to see him better, Superman felt that sensation of kissing him appearing again. He shook his head in disbelief of the thoughts he could have for his best friend.

Feeling like if his head would drown him with the thoughts, the hero decided to satisfy some of that desire.

Superman slowly approached his lips near the Coluan's face. He stopped at a few inches before nervously kissing the young genius' cheek.

"Good night, Brainy." The hero from the past whispered with a smile.

I guess I'll see how comfortable can be the lounge to sleep, he thought as he made sure his friend would be comfortable in the bed.

As he was standing to leave, Superman felt a tug on his cape. Brainy had taken hold of it, gazing at him with sleepy eyes. The man of steel felt some irregular bumps from his heart.

"Clark… don't leave me, please…" The Coluan's eyes shut closed as he fell asleep once again, his hand somehow keeping his hold on the cape.

Superman wondered if he needed to make someone check on his ears. Did Brainy just call him by his name? More important, did he really hear that?

He pulled from his cape, trying to make the Coluan release it. After a few times doing it, Superman took it off; highly doubting the young genius would release it.

Thinking on what his friend had just said, the Kryptonian took his pajamas out of his bag and entered in his bathroom to change into them.

When he walked out in his pajamas, the sight of the Coluan hugging the cape against his chest surprised Superman.

He stood there for a moment, fighting with the idea of entering in the bed. It certainly seemed big enough if both of them slept to the side, which Brainy was already doing.

Superman took a deep breath as he entered in the bed, trying not to wake his friend up. He remained still for several minutes before crossing his right arm to hold the body of his friend, his mind thinking that in that way the Coluan wouldn't fell off the bed if he rolled while dreaming... who did he want to fool with that thought? Brainy was in the side of the wall! Even if he rolled to the side he wouldn't fall.

The Kryptonian faced it; he did that only to be closer to the Coluan as they shared his bed. Some guilt accompanied the thought, but he knew it would be a unique occasion. And anyway, Brainy seemed to be smiling after he did so.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh... I can't believe it has been more than a year since I last updated! I wonder if someone still remembers this story ever exists _ Sorry for this new chapter being so short and messy, hopefully next one will be longer, better... and come out sooner

**Beyond Logic**

**Chapter 5**

At the image he found when waking up, Brainiac Five needed to close and open his eyes several times. It had to be a dream, it was impossible for what he was seeing to be real. Those arms surrounding him against that strong chest, that chin resting on his head, that feeling he only felt near that person, all of it felt too good as to be true. He closed his eyes, trying to wake up.

It wasn't the first time the Coluan experienced that kind of dream. They never lasted more than a few minutes though; he used to realize it wasn't real and woke up not long after it started.

But… there was something different this time, what?

Brainy opened his eyes; something was slipping from that chin to his head. He found out what the difference was: this Superman was crying.

It wasn't a dream.

The Coluan tried to wake the Kryptonian up, but as he tried to move those arms, the hold on him tightened. He stopped trying when the hold started to feel so tight that it was almost painful.

"Don't go." Superman whispered in sorrow.

The Coluan felt how the hold on him tightened once more as Superman started to breathe against his hair.

"S-Superman?"

The hero responded at his name by opening his eyes and breathing heavily. At the sight of Brainy his face washed up a worried expression to be replaced by a smile.

"Sorry…" Superman yawned as he instinctively rested his chin against the Coluan's head. "Nightmare..."

Brainy allowed those arms to surround him again. The thought of remaining in that way for at least a bit longer was pure bliss… sadly, the Kryptonian, after realizing his companion was awake, broke the contact.

"Are you okay?"

The Coluan thought it may be true what they say 'Good things don't last for long'

"I'm sorry if I worried you." He stepped out of bed. "I can assure you I'm completely functional now."

"Next time you need to use your back up disk remind me about the side effects." The Kryptonian extended his hand to Brainy. "Thought I wish you never need to use it again."

Just then the green guy noticed he had something wrapped around his arm: Superman's cape.

As he unwrapped the red fabric he recapitulated all that had happened in those days; it couldn't continue that way. He needed to tell Superman about his feelings, even if it meant to lose his friendship.

"I…" Brainy stopped as something irrupted in his mind.

'Brainiac Five, you are not human and you will never be.' He hadn't thought about that phrase in years.

The memory filled his mind. It happened few years before he decided to leave Colu, during one of his study sessions. He had found a fairy tale between one of his texts, probably leaked in by mistake of his instructors. Even when he knew those tales where full of lies, he had read it more than once. It was about a puppet that after several adventures had been granted the wish of being a human boy.

After days of reading the text, the Coluan wished he could believe in fairy tales so he could have the hope of being granted the same wish.

He still regretted not to have been more cautious that day in which his instructors found him reading the tale instead of his texts, they didn't think twice before destroying it and heightening the security around the planet's prodigy. Some of them even repeated that phrase whenever Brainiac Five seemed to not be focusing enough on his schedule.

"Brainy?"

The Coluan blinked at his name, not sure of how long he had been spacing out

Superman stroked the hair of the young genius after getting his attention. "What did you want to tell me?"

Brainy looked at his reflection in the blue eyes. Even if he didn't like it, that phrase was true, with all his mechanic parts he couldn't be called human… the word Alexis had used to refer to him sounded more appropriate at his image: Android.

"I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay." The Coluan handed over the cape. "I better return to my own dorm."

"Don't forget I still owe you some nights of patrolling together!" A half asleep Superman smiled as he returned to bed.

The Coluan hid his smile as he left to the corridor.


	7. Chapter 6

How can I ever apologize for leaving this story in the shadows for yet another year… College life sucks, but I made myself the goal to try to write and upload at least a chapter per month. I doubt any of my first reviewers will still be following this story, but I hope I can get at least a few people to keep me with the will to continue.

This chapter goes for everyone who left a comment at least once and specially to Wolfworrier911 and SillyMonth, whose comments made me regain the will to keep this up.

P.S.: I'm also working on a YJ story, which I hope to upload soon.

**Beyond Logic**

**Chapter 6**

"So yet once again you let the moment slip through your hands." Lighting Lad rolled his eyes as the Coluan finished venting on him.

"Do you even know how high are the probabilities of a worst case scenario happening?"

"Oh please, Brainy." The Winathian was starting to wonder if rolling his eyes so often could be bad for his health. "What is the worst thing that could happen? A bond broken? A bone broken? A sentence of death? A restriction order?"

"..." Brainy shivered at the possibilities. "Thanks for the mental images."

"Seriously, don't you think it's worth the risk?" He snickered. "You can't let some crazy equation stop you. After all, love goes beyond logic."

"It isn't that easy to separate logic from your mind when you are an android."

Brainiac 5 knew that every time he used the word 'android' when referring to himself it would end in an argument with most of his comrades, but today he didn't have time for it. He was supposed to meet with certain caped hero for a patrol shift.

"Though I would like to continue with this talk, I must be somewhere else."

"No one here thinks of you that way, Brainy" Lighting Lad got to say before his friend could leave. "Keep that in mind"

–

It hadn't even been an hour since they started to patrol through the city, but it was obvious for the Coluan that something was wrong with his partner that night.

"You seem to be distracted" Brainy pointed as he waited for the Kryptonian to catch up with him for the 4th time that night. "More than usual."

"Is it that obvious?" Clark blushed, wondering if the reason for it was his lack of professionalism or the view of the green skinned boy in front of him.

"If you can't focus we can always stop for the night and return to the base."

Brainiac 5 fiddled with his arm computer while waiting for a response

"Sorry... I just... just seem to have something going on in my mind."

"No use on forcing yourself to continue." The Coluan closed his arm computer. "Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl will replace us."

"I thought they were on a date" Superman asked with a hint of confusion.

"They are." Brainy responded with a mischievous grin. "but Phantom Girl still owes us for covering up with her mother."

The caped hero couldn't help but to grin back. "I hope you are ready for the consequences of interrupting a date."

"I believe she'll be thrilled to combine both dating and patrolling... though I can't assure the same for Timber Wolf."

After communicating the change of plans to the other two legionaries, the former patrolling team for the night started their way back to base.

"I'm sorry, Brainy." Superman apologized as he flew besides his friend. "You can add another patrol shift with me to my tab."

"Though the idea sounds appealing, I'll refrain from putting you on patrol shifts until you can get whatever you have on your mind figured out."

Superman sighed in relief as he noticed his friend smiling instead of the grumpy face he had been getting used to for the last days. He certainly had missed that smile on his Coluan... yeah, he couldn't let anything take that smile away from him again.

"Superman...?" The Coluan reacted as his partner got hold of his hand.

"Maybe I can make it up to you in other way, not only with a patrol shift." The Kryptonian pulled Brainy to an stop and pointed to an area apart from the city. "Besides, we are free for the rest of the night, right?"

Brainiac 5 could think of hundreds of productive experiments, investigations and analyzes he could use that night for... but nothing of it mattered to him at that moment. He simply nodded, more than willing to sacrifice his genius time to get some more time along Superman.

The caped hero guided his friend to an entertainment park out of the urban areas of the city. He was glad the line for tickets was practically empty, after all, he doubted he could make a line worth of two hours of wait let him pass through as Alexis had done when she invited him to the park.

"So you are not bringing that lovely lady with you today, uh?"

Superman turned to check on Brainy. Smile still there, which meant the boy probably didn't hear what the ticket seller commented on.

"I don't think you'll see her around for a long time" The Kryptonian answered in a bitter whisper as he paid for two tickets.

"Interesting place." Brainy commented as he surveyed the area.

The two legionnaires walked around the attractions, neither of them daring to break the peaceful silence they shared. It was a nice change after all the personal conflicts both of them have been dealing with during the last days.

Superman was the first to disturb their silence, asking if any attraction had caught the eye of the Coluan; it surprised the caped hero when his partner chose the spinning top hats, he had been expecting his friend to choose something more scientific like.

Brainy couldn't hide his glowing smile as they left the ride several minutes later. Even if he didn't want others knowing about it, those silly rides used to trigger the few happy memories he had from Colu.

Clark tried to comment on his partner's smile, just to be interrupted by the seller of a cotton candy stand near them.

"Hey boy, I see you got a friend with you this time." The seller nodded in a wise manner. "That's good. You shouldn't let any girlfriend monopolize you away from friends."

"Alexis was not my girlfriend!" Superman shout, accomplishing his attempt of making the seller retreat, but getting the attention of several people around them at the same time.

"So... that's how you know of this place?"

Brainy hid the bitterness on his voice, partially succeeding, the hurt expression on him giving him away.

"Y...yeah..." Superman admitted in defeat. "We could go somewhere else if you want to."

"You already paid the tickets, we may as well use them."

The Coluan repeated mentally a mantra of 'Alexis is in prison. She won't steal him from me-. from the legion again I mean.'

"Anyway, I'm sure that I'll enjoy this place with you way more than what I thought I enjoyed it with Al-" Clark corrected himself before doing more damage. "You know who."

The secret mantra helped Brainy to relax again, though maybe the arm that had been placed around his shoulder had more to do with it than what he thought.

Once the ties between Alexis and the park had been forgotten, the young Coluan let himself enjoy of the different attractions that Superman would drag him in; between them was the roller coaster, in which the Coluan had to use all his willpower to maintain his cool and avoid screaming as the ride got to its maximum speed.

Afterward, both legionaries set themselves in a competition to see who could get more prizes in the different stands around the park; Superman excelled in the test of strength, but Brainiac 5 got to out stand the older hero in the stands that would require more brains than muscle.

By the end of the competition Brainiac 5 had defeated Superman by "rescuing" 3 more stuffed animals than the boy of steel.

"You know, I don't think we'll be welcome here again." Superman stated as he walked with a basket that contained the proud mountain of prizes they both have gathered during the last hour.

"Maybe next time we should go to a park designed for metas." Brainy looked down at his feet with innocence. "That's if you ever want to do this again..."

"I would be glad to." Superman smiled as he got hold of the Coluan's hand. "Come, we can't leave a park without going to the ride where we met."

After all that had happened since they traveled to the past, Brainiac 5 had almost forgotten the ferris wheel was where it all started. He recreated the events in his mind as they waited for their turn in line.

"I didn't expect the capsules to be this small in the future."

The capsule had only two seats, one in front of the other, but the space was so reduced that their legs had to interlace and Clark had to crouch so much that his forehead was only at mere centimeters from Brainy's.

"I must agree, this is the smallest ferris wheel's capsule I've seen." Brainiac 5 said as the door closed, the air inside starting to warm up for the closeness of their bodies.

Both young heroes gave their best to avoid the blood to accumulate in their cheeks. Brainy started to talk about past missions as they enjoyed the view outside, hoping it would help to keep his mind on focus.

As they reached the peak of the ride Superman turned his body to get a better view, resting his hand on Brainy's tight by mistake.

The Coluan reacted by looking up to his partner, forcing a gaze that charmed both legionnaires, forcing them to remain silent, hand unmoved and the blood flowing up to their faces.

"Brainy…" Superman could feel his brain fighting against his instincts, but he couldn't care less, he slowly shortened the distance between his lips and Brainy's. He could always blame it on the confined space.

"I hope you enjoyed the ride." Was the voice heard as the capsule's door opened.

Superman cursed as he pulled from the attempted kiss to exit the capsule, followed by a blushed and confused Brainy.

"That was rather short." The older of the heroes commented with some despise as he picked up the basket with prizes.

"Nether less, it was enjoyable." The Coluan responded as the blush started to fade from his face.

Clark avoided looking at his friend's eyes a they walked, guilt from what he almost did starting to hit. "We better head back, it's getting late."

"How delightful to see you again, android."

The Coluan turned to the voice. It was man dressed as an Scavenger, pointing at him with one of the weapons they have confiscated.

"You didn't think you got all of us, did you?" The Scavenger said calmly as he shot the weapon.

Superman released his hold on the basket to protect Brainy with his body. After being pushed to the floor by the impact, he rolled without loosing his grip on the Coluan, the scavenger continuing on his attempt to shoot them.

It didn't last long though, they heard the scavenger cry in pain. The caped hero stopped rolling as the shots ceased. They both looked at their foe, panting in pain while holding what only could be the damage of a laser on his hand.

"Good timing on your heat vision." The Coluan panted as he accepted his friend's help to stand up.

Superman shook his head. "I didn't do it."

Both legionnaires looked at each other in confusion, unaware of a figure hiding in the shadows that smiled at the view of an unharmed Brainiac 5.


End file.
